skip_and_sqakfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Vexpire/Transcript
Chapter 1 *(The episode begins with a close up of a flag with a large "V" on it. It then shows an army of masked soldiers marching in a fortress with many small critters locked in prison cells. In one cell, a family of chipmunks are seen with the little daughter hugging her father.) *'Girl Chipmunk': Daddy, I'm really scared! W-what are they going to do to us?? *'Father Chipmunk': Don't worry, sweety! Everything's going to be alright!.... Well, we all know it won't be but I bet it won't be as bad as those nasty concentration camps! *(The chipmunk family all gasp when a holographic appears onto their glass cell wall, along with all the other cells. The holograph then shows the image of a purple, white-bearded amphibian named Comrade Vexter.) *'Vexter': Greetings, my miserable citizens of my brand new city! My name is Comrade Vexter, but most of you pretty much know who I am! Welcome to the Vexpire: where we Croakens will not take kindly to you disgusting little vermin whatsoever! You will be forced to obey EVERY one of our commands, and if you think things couldn't possibly get any worse... IT WILL BE! No sit back in your dark, cold prison cells and live like the helpless little animals you already are! *'Critters': OH NOOOOOO!!!!! *(The Critter's cry echoes outside the Vexter's fortress where Skip and Sqak are seen on top of a hill.) *'Sqak': Look, Skip! Looks like Vexter is having an unpleasent party. *'Skip': And he didn't invite us?! You know how angry I get when someone doesn't invite me to a party! *'Sqak': How's bout we go crash it? The critters aren't having a good time! *(In a tower, Vexter is viewing the forest with a giant telescope.) *'Vexter': Where is the perfect place to set up my Vexpire's cigarette factory? Here? Here? or maybe... (sees Sqak dashing down the hill with Skip riding on his back) WAAAAAAAAAA!!! (turns on the PA) Troop alert! Troop Alert! Skip and Sqak are here! All croakens stop what you're doing at once and ANNIHLATE THEM!!!! *(Sirens go off as many croaken soldiers go climbing up ladders on top of the fortress's defense walls, pulling out their plasma guns.) *'Sqak': Let's show Vexter how WE party! *(As Sqak speeds up much faster towards the fortress wall, one of the croakens gives the rest of the troops the "fire" signal with his fingers and all the troops begin blasting their plasma guns. Sqak begins to dodge four plasma missiles while Skip yawns in boredom.) *'Skip': I did not ride on your back just to get bored to death. Sqak, can we smack dash? *'Sqak': Sure thing! *'Skip': You're not scared it might hurt? *'Sqak': We did this tons of times! Besides, I think now is the right time for it! *(All croaken troopers on top of the fortress wall charge their plasma guns together, waiting to fire at the same time.) *'Skip': Yep, now is the right time! SMAAAACK....... (pushes Sqak forwards with all his strength) DAAAASH!!! *(Sqak launches right towards the fortress wall in full speed, breaking the entire wall down with all the croaken troopers launched high in the air. Skip wall jumps onto a rocky slope and bounces on top of the falling croaken's heads. Watching all this on a screen, Vexter throws a fit on his throne before pressing a button on the throne's left arm. As Sqak dashes through the fortress, plasma bullets come raining down with robots trying to shoot him.) *'Skip': Sorry, tin cans! Bird season is cancelled this year! (kicks one of the robots right to another, blowing both of them up) Keep going, Sqak! Let me deal with these metal heads! *(Skip lassos one of the robots with his tongue and spins around. Robots fire their laser projectiles towards Skip but his spinning deflects the lasers back at them, destroying them. Skip then hurls the robot straight towards a security camera that Vexter is watching through.) *'Vexter': Graaaah! How can this day get any worse?!?! *(A croaken trooper suddenly flies right towards the window and slowly falls off. Vexter peeks through the window to shriek and agony as all the critters come running through the destroyed wall, cheering in joy of their freedom. Vexter then yanks his goatee down in rage.) *'Vexter': Skip and Sqak! You both haven't seen the last of me! *'Sqak': Sure we won't! *(Vexter turns around to see Skip and Sqak standing behind him.) *'Vexter': WAAAAAH! Listen, I surrender! You win! (waves a white flag) See? Now can we let bygones be bygones? *(Skip walks slowly towards Vexter and then punches him in the face, sending him crashing through the window and landing deep into the woods. Skip and Sqak both share a fist pound but they both feel the entire tower shaking) *TBA Category:Scripts